His Wendy
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: Six months after Wendy went home, her parents spoke of Finishing School. - His hands knotted in her night dress. She was so warm. So soft. So- crying... Crying? Why was she still crying? Peter started to pull away to look at her face. She pressed herself to him harder. "Don't. I just missed you." -Finished-


Wendy had gone home exactly a month ago. Peter paced the forest in which he dwelt. Time seemed to crawl by... A long month. So long in fact, he aught to pay the Darling residents a visit.

Wendy walked home from school like she did everyday. She couldn't believe she'd already been back a month! Everything was so busy. Situating rooms, signing her new brothers into school, homework, chores... She was exhausted!

Just as Wendy made to sit down on a bench a boy swooped his bike in front of her. "Wendy!" He greeted, coming to a stop. "Hello Rupert." She smiled at her school friend. "You look tired, fancy a ride?" He asked, his voice chipper. Wendy's smile turned to a grin. "That would be wonderful! Thank you."

Peter landed gracefully on a rooftop. He had to be careful. It was getting darker but it was still far from night. He looked down, Hus eyes skimming the roads and the walkways. "Hmm." He frowned. Tink gave a sudden jingle and pointed at a bike. Peters face grew hot.

The bike sped down the street. Wendy laughed from her seat on the handlebars. Rupert grinned, his cheek against her hair as she leaned back against him. They finally slowed near her house.

Wendy jumped down quick. Her mother would have a fit if she'd been seen. She turned to the boy. "Thank you Rupert. That was divine." He gave a mock bow. "Anytime, m'lady." He replied cheekily. She laughed merrily and curtsied.

Wendy's friend sped away. Her smile slowly melted from her face. Rupert looked a lot like Peter. She turned sadly and started toward her house. Some caught the corner of her eye. Her gaze snapped up. She'd seen a shadow! She looked around desperately. We ones turned to minutes... Nothing. Her shoulders slumped. It had only been her imagination after all.

Peter landed heavily in the dirt. He kicked a branch angrily. 'That boy!' He steamed. Peter had seen the way He looked at Her. His Wendy... He growled and hurled a rock into the bay. A sharp toothed mermaid screeched at him and dove back into the water.

Tink watched Peter's tantrum with distain. He was being ridiculous. Didn't he know? Wendy wasn't his in that world. She would grow up. Find a husband. I might even be the boy they saw today...

Peter spun to look at Tink, making her wander if she'd been thinking aloud. His face distorted further. "No." He snarled. "She will NEVER call him husband."

Peter collapsed on the ground. He just had to be patient. Yes, patient... Wendy would see how awful it is to grow up eventually. And when she did, he'd be there to save her.

Sadly, his plan didn't take horribly long to come true.

Wendy's parents were arguing, as grown ups often do. She sniffed, her pillow unable to drown out the worry's her parents spoke. 'Money. It wasn't stretching as far as they'd hoped. Space. There wasn't nearly enough to go around. Wendy.'

Wendy? The subject of her parents conversation sat up. 'Not ladylike. Graceless. Distracted.' Wendy listened with a sinking heart. She had hoped her growing up would be forgotten awhile longer. She only been back six months. 'Saint Anna's Finishing School for Girls.' Wendy's stomach churned and she buried her face in her pillow. Sobs shook her shoulders. They were sending her away?

Peter watched the crying girl with a smug smirk. Perfect. He pushed the window open, leaping down from the windowsill. Wendy sat up in surprise. Her face lit up as she jumped up to the boy. She threw her arms around his neck. He wasted no time in returning the gesture of affection.

Peter was surprised at just how good it felt to hold her close. His face sank to the crook of her neck. He bit his tongue to stop a moan from escaping him. She smelled amazing. Weirdly good. Like, fruit, and... Cinnamon?

His hands knotted in her night dress. She was so warm. So soft. So- crying... Crying? Why was she still crying? Peter started to pull away to look at her face. She pressed herself to him harder. "Don't. I just missed you." She whispered into his neck. He gulped. He ran a hand down her back but froze at the feeling of curves under his hand. Had she really changed to much so fast?

Peter felt overwhelmed. So many new feeling invaded his mind. He'd been in London to long! He was acutely aware of her breath on his neck and her smell numbing his thought process. He shivered. She pulled away gently And smiled at him.

"I thought you'd forgotten me." She admitted. His throat constricted as he looked at her face so close to his. 'Thimble.' His mind provided as he looked at her lips. He wanted one. Desperately. He licked his lips and looked away quickly. Plastering his usual smirk back on, he took a large step back. Wendy frowned at the distance.

"Me? Forget? Never!" He said with his lopsided smile. Wendy's expression changed to one of surprise. She studied him a moment. "Your voice is different." She said quietly. He stared at her in confusion. "What?" She took a step forward, he countered with a step back. "Your voice Peter. It's gotten deeper. And- you're taller."

Peter swallowed hard. He took several more steps backward as she continued to advance. His back hit the wall suddenly. She leaned in close to him, squinting. "Peter." She whispered urgently. "You're aging." He ran a hand over his hair, looking anywhere but at her. His heart pounded. His palms were getting sweaty.

"I must have been in London to long." He agreed. Wendy took an abrupt step back. Her face showed hurt. "You've been in London? Why didn't you come see me?" She asked. He frowned. "I did. I saw you everyday." She stared at him in confusion. "What? No you haven't! I haven't seen you in six months."

Peter crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I saw YOU. You didn't see me. I've been watching you." He said as if it explained everything. She frowned again. "Why?" He scoffed. "I knew you'd need to come back. I was waiting for you." Wendy felt like her heart was melting. "You were growing up for me?" She asked, her voice rough with unshed tears. He shifted uncomfortably. "I- I guess." He admitted.

Wendy studied the boy a long moment, smiling. "Thank you Peter." She murmured, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly for the second time that night. He hugged her back, his hands sliding down her waist slowly.

"Are you ready Wendy? Can I keep you?" He whispered. She paused at the way he said those words. So soft, sincere... She looked at him slowly. His eyes met hers. He waited, willing himself not to look at her mouth.

Her silky, warm, red lips... His gaze wandered down. Wendy's breath caught in he'd throat the way he was looking at her. She licked her bottom lip nervously. His hands tightened. "Wendy." He whispered again, tearing his gaze from her lips. She blushed hotly. He reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Come with me Wendy. Just you and me. To Neverland." Wendy's eyes closed at the contact.

"What about the boys? Michel? John?" She questioned. Peter let his hand trail down her neck and back, to rest on her hips. "What about them?" He asked distractedly. She gulped and looked behind her at her sleeping brothers. They were happy here. She looked at the boy again. He smirked happily, seeing her decision before she spoke it.

Peter snatched both of her hands. "Come on Wendy." He beckoned, his feet leaving the floor. She followed at a much slower pace. Finally, her feet left the floor. She clung to Peter fearfully. It had been so long since she flew!

Peter chuckled, holding her as tight as he could. He pressed his forehead to the side of hers. "You're mine now Wendy." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her features. "Mine forever."

And with that they were gone. Second star to the right.

The next morning Wendy's brother would awaken and find their beloved sister gone. They would weep, yes. But Wendy lived on in their stories.

Generation after generation, they told the story of Peter and Wendy: The children who never grew up. And sometimes, if you listened carefully. You could hear them outside your window. A lighthearted girls giggle and a boys snide snicker. Listening to stories of themselves.


End file.
